Turnabout pup: Turnabout Dark Law
This is a Second generation story created by Mystic Eevee It has been seven years since new prosecutor Benjamin James had his first case (Even though he was defense in it), and now after a seven year studying trip in German he has returned home for a case that has gone nearly three years unsolved, but now he is with his normal job as a prosecutor, but on the other side is someone he has been friends with for a long, long time. Who will come out with a victory? BJ Rachel Owen Davon Dalton Ruess Chase No-named Judge Chief Justice As a flight from Germany back to Adventure Bay was in the air the cell phone of a young prosecutor pup started to ring loudly, and shocked the young three year old pup awake from his mostly silent nap. “Ring, Ring! Ring, Ring!” the Albino pup’s Black and Grey phone sounded as it sat on the armrest of the seat he was in. “Uh..? Who could be calling at this time of day…?” the young pup said itching his head with his paw as he picked up the phone and pushed the little green button on the phone. “W-Who is this..?” he asked with the sound of sleep still in his voice. “Ah, Benjamin James...you sound...Very tired. I guess the flight has taken longer than we all expected huh?” the voice said in a very professional type tone. “It was delayed for three hours Chief Justice..Three hours..” The young pup said with a long drawn out sigh in his tone. “Geez, what happened to make it that long of a delay?” The Chief Justice responded now using one paw to the hold the phone as the sound of his other paw went scratching at his head. “It rained...And rained hard..” The Albino pup said. He was a bit annoyed still at the flight staff because the delay he was late and he knew it. It has been seven long years of studying the ways of law in Germany to give him a more firm grasp on the job that he called his own, he had followed in his father’s paw steps just as he asked at only the young of eleven months old, and then joined the Adventure Bay Junior Prosecutor’s Association at thirteen months and was he was made leader of the group until he turned and then finally joined the International Prosecutor Pups at just a year and a half old. Then it all went sour for him with the accusation of himself being named as his parent’s expected “murder” which after a long and drawn out three day case he then found innocent and the true killer was brought to justice, and that case was the main reason for his trip abroad to Germany..Well that’s most defense lawyers would want people to think it to be. But the truth was a bit different then the lawyers would want it to be..Benjamin James’s real motive for going to Germany was because no one wanted to face him in court because if there was one thing he disliked from that long trial was that he wasn’t taken as a defendant for the case, and that started to turn his reflection of the law a different way. “Any who what do you need Chief Justice? What do I have the honor of speaking to you about?” BJ said. “I know it’s last moment and all, but I need a prosecutor for a case” The Chief Justice said. “A Prosecutor? Can someone else do it? I’m not even in the area of returning to Adventure Bay..” BJ stated a bit confused. “I know..I know, but the prosecutor that was originally planned for the case had to be taken out because of health reasons. Anyway you can make it by eight AM?” The pup that ran the law and carried out the follow up cases throughout Adventure Bay asked expecting the answer he probably knew he would get from BJ. “I might get there. I dunno though, but I guess you can send me the case file so I can figure out what’s going on.” BJ said, and his answer shocked the Chief Justice as that wasn’t what he was expecting to hear. “Sure thing I’ll send it to you now.” As the Chief Justice said he would he pushed a button on his phone and sent a file of crime and the case details to BJ. “Alright I’ll look over it once I’m off the phone with you..It will be a close call, but I think I can handle it. Farewell Chief Justice.” BJ said. “Be well Benjamin..Be well” The Chief Justice responded and then hung up. More Soon...